Lullaby
by StarlightBlue101
Summary: Kuroko loves painting the beautiful blue of the sea. Using all the different colours to try to preserve the beautiful sight onto paper, yet no matter how hard he tried, he could never capture it fully. Just like he would never be able to hear it. The beautiful voice of the redhead that swam in the beautiful blue. [Merman!Akashi & Deaf!Kuroko, WARNING! MPreg]
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER!: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and the cover image used for the fanfic. Both belong to their respective owners.**

 **If you don't like yaoi (boy x boy) then please don't read this.**

 **WARNING! This story contains MPreg!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Beautiful Blue**

* * *

Did you ever wonder what the sea holds? The endless fish and plants that live deep down where the human eye cannot reach. What if… What if one day you could? Would your eyes even be able to capture the beauty?

So thought a young teen, Kuroko Tetsuya who sat on the soft and inviting sand, staring into the endless blue that was before him. Ever since he was young, he's always been fascinated with the ocean and everything within it.

Many people around him may fear the vast water, but Tetsuya could do nothing but love and admire it. He heard the myths, the fairytales of fishermen getting caught and eaten by large octopuses and sharks of massive sizes.

Kraken, Hydra and Leviathan are three of many creatures that are said to haunt these beautiful waters. Kuroko was hesitant to believe in such things, mainly because he didn't see them but he couldn't deny that they could possibly exist. Knowing just how mysterious the blue of the sea is, anything was possible.

However, that was not what the people on the island he lives on fear. People with tails are said to roam the oceans as well. Living in the water, hunting humans for sport and… killing them. There are many legends surrounding these mermaid or mermen people and frighteningly enough, Kuroko believes them to be true.

Not long ago, a boat disappeared while going out into the sea to catch fish. The little boat, along with it's three occupants left in the early morning, never to be seen again.

After the boat's disappearance, panic grew on the tiny island. People began to suspect that mermaids or mermen were behind the attack, and they had proof.

One cold night, a fisherman had been taking a stroll down the beach when suddenly he saw something in the distance. As curious as he was, the man went up to the object, only to see a horrific sight.

The body of one of the fishermen who were on the missing boat had washed ashore, void of life with wide eyes, as if frozen in time by the horrifying sight that had taken away his life. Now, how did he know that the mermaids were behind it?

There was one simple clue and that is the two bite marks the corpse had on its neck. There were no external wounds on the body of the dead man, yet only two bite marks. A trademark signature of a mermaid attack.

The myths say that the mermaids feed off of humans, lure them in with their sweet melody before sucking out their blood dry. Yes, the mermaids feed on human blood.

Kuroko couldn't comprehend why such a beautiful blue would seek out the red crimson blood of the humans. Such contrasting colors yet the mermaids of the blue seek it out to live. Such irony, but then again Kuroko couldn't complain. He too seeks out the beautiful blue of the sea, a color that was not a land color but rather that of the sea, the world of the mermaids.

Kuroko's teal blue eyes narrowed in on the vast blue before him as he moved his brush to the left and then to the right. He loved preserving this beautiful scenery of blue by painting it onto the paper, yet none of his paintings compare to the original picture before him. Such beauty couldn't be captured on paper, yet his employer finds his paintings 'satisfactory'.

Lord Hanamiya was a man of great wealth, living on the small island and growing his business as a merchant. He had been recruiting new talents and Kuroko had been the one he had chosen. Everything happened by pure coincidence.

One day, Kuroko was painting the beautiful blue when suddenly the man appeared behind him. "Hmm~ Not to bad. It has potential." Hanamiya hummed, staring at the painting Kuroko had drew and before he knew it, he offered the bluenette a job. Kuroko would paint for him and in return, Hanamiya would pay him.

Kuroko was more than happy that he had finally found a mean of survival but then again, what power did a poor teenager like him have? None, and Hanamiya used that to his advantage.

Not only was Kuroko young but he also had no parents. No mother, no father. Kuroko himself doesn't know how he ended up on this island but rumors about his origins soon began to spread.

"That child is a child of a mermaid. He has blue hair and blue eyes, just like the color of the sea."

"He appeared not long ago after the accident. He must be the offspring of one of the mythical monsters."

The rumors spread, making the citizens of the small island fear and neglect the poor teen. Since the island was small, everyone knew each other and when Kuroko said everyone, he meant everyone. Thus it was no surprise that when the rumors surfaced, he was neglected by the others, labeled as 'the child of a mermaid'.

Kuroko didn't think much of it but when you live in constant neglect and hatred, it's only natural you would come to accept that which isn't truth.

"Do you see him? That's the child."

"Che! Why don't you go back to the mermaids where you belong?"

"Shhhh! He'll curse us! The gods have already expressed their wrath by placing salt into the sea, if you anger him then worse may happen!"

Those kinds of conversations would follow the bluenette whenever he would venture into the village. Getting a piece of bread may be nothing to others, but to Kuroko it was a very difficult task.

It must be true… If everyone thinks so then it must be true. Kuroko didn't know what to think anymore. If he really did wash ashore in a small basket one day, then he really must be the child of mermaids. What else would a baby in a basket do in the sea?

If you keep repeating a lie, then eventually it will become the truth. Kuroko knew this and yet, he himself began to believe that he was a monster.

So he thought as he was walking through the small village with his new painting at hand. Every morning the bluenette would wake up in his run down cottage, put on his shoes and clothing before venturing out to the beach. He would draw before going to Lord Hanamiya for his payment.

"Ah yes~ This painting is done by one of my best~ He's a very talented and known artist on this island."

"Is that so? How much would you like for this painting?"

"100000 yen would be the lowest I will have to go my sir. After all, the artist is very profound." Hanamiya lured the rich man of the nobility into buying the said painting, even though it was one of Kuroko's latest works.

The rich man smiled, holding onto his large stomach before stroking his long moustache, "Then you have a deal my dear friend."

"That's marvelous. I knew it would be to your liking. Mr. K just painted this masterpiece yesterday, may I add."

"Hohoho~ Well of course, Mr. K is a very profound and known artist in the region. His works are that of a very skilled artist. Not to mention that ever since he was introduced into the market, his paintings have been selling like water."

"What do I say? I can see talent when I see it."

Kuroko sighed as he sneaked into Lord Hanamiya's mansion without the two men noticing. Ever since he began working for the man, his paintings have been selling nonstop. Kuroko would paint his painting, then the next day it would immediately be sold. He's become so known that they've labeled him 'Mr. K', a handle name in order to hide his true identity, something Lord Hanamiya intends to keep hidden.

Once Lord Hanamiya was done with his customer, he didn't waste time to go into his office, expecting Kuroko to be there. However, when he opened the door to his office, the bluenette was nowhere to be seen.

Hanamiya looked around but after seeing no one, he went to his chair. Only then did he notice the blue haired teen, sitting right in front of him with his new painting, startling Lord Hanamiya who jumped up.

"How many times did I tell you not to do that!"

Kuroko lowered his head.

"Che~ Show it to me." Hanamiya grabbed the painting out of Kuroko's hand while the teen watched in concern.

"Heh~ I really don't know what people see in these scribbles. They must be blind." Hanamiya chuckled while Kuroko watched in concern. If Lord Hanamiya keeps swinging his painting like that, then it might break. It wouldn't be the first time Kuroko would have to redraw a painting.

The raven head groaned before standing up and placing the painting to the side. He walked up to the wall behind him, taking off the painting he had on the wall to reveal a safe. He put in the combination, opening the safe to take out a certain amount of cash before closing it, placing the picture back up to hide it.

"Here is your income." He placed 10 yen on the table before Kuroko.

The bluenette could do nothing else but stare at the paper in owe, looking up at his employer in hopes he would give him more.

"Huh? Don't look at me like that. This is enough to get you a slice of bread for today, now scram. I have more customers coming at three o'clock."

The poor teen took the 10 yen but gave Lord Hanamiya one more hopeful look, trying to tell him to give him more if he could.

"I said scram!" Lord Hanamiya hit his table with so much force, that it startled the poor bluenette, making him pick up his things quickly and leave. You wouldn't want to be near Lord Hanamiya when he's angry.

And so with no choice, Kuroko was forced to accept the 10 yen for the day. He was glad that Hanamiya at least supplied him with paper and paint to draw, otherwise he would have no means of even receiving the 10 yen.

Kuroko knew Lord Hanamiya was a brute man but then again, he is the only person on this island who noticed him. Him and an old lady who took care of him when he was but an infant. Now with her gone, Kuroko had to rely on Lord Hanamiya's kindness to live.

The poor teen went to the village to get his slice of bread before venturing back to his run down cottage. The cottage was small but even so, it was a place Kuroko could call home. His home was small and had many holes in it, yet Kuroko liked it, mainly because it was near the blue he loves so much.

Kuroko opened the door of his house and once he did, his feet found themselves sucked in by the soft sand that was below. The boy closed his eyes, taking one deep breath of the fresh air before opening his eyes to look at the ocean before him.

However, no matter how much Kuroko looked, there was no sound to accompany the beautiful scenery. Yes, Kuroko lives in a world with no sounds. He was deaf.

Ever since he was a little toddler, Kuroko couldn't hear a thing. He couldn't hear the winds, the waves, the rustling of the palms, nothing. All he knew of was the picture and only the picture, painting the beautiful colors he sees onto paper, trying to preserve their beauty and imagine just what kind of a sound it would produce. For the longest of time the little boy tried to imagine… what does the ocean sound like? Do waves make sounds? Kuroko would never know but he knew, hoped that it was something beautiful to listen to.

After eating the piece of bread he was given, Kuroko didn't waste time to grab his large canvas and paint before going out to sit on the soft sand. The boy placed his equipment down on the ground, finding a perfect scenery to paint. The picture of a sunset with the red sun halfway disappearing into the horizon of the sea.

He sat down, sorting out his equipment before catching something out of the corner of his eye. Startled, Kuroko looked to the side, only to see a group of friends sitting by the bonfire on the beach.

Two boys and three girls his age laughed as they drank and laughed by the fire. Kuroko sighed, placing his hand on his poor chest. Not wanting to admit that the red of the flames startled him.

"Hey look! That's the child of the mermaids!"

"Eww! Maybe we should go somewhere else?"

"Nah~ its fine. He won't do us harm. Besides, I'm here to protect you lovely girls~"

"Ohh Jun~ You're such a man~"

Kuroko watched them, his eyes focusing on their lips, reading their every word using his eyes and his eyes only. Because Kuroko is deaf, he relies on his sight to do the talking for him. He had developed a technique of lip reading to understand what the others around him are saying. This way he was also able to know what Lord Hanamiya told him this morning.

The teen decided to ignore the teenagers and instead decided to work on his new painting. His teal blue eyes turning to the red scenery before him, the red sun casting a shadow over the ocean blue, painting the sea and even the sky red.

Even though Kuroko loves the blue of the sea, he couldn't deny that the red also had its wonders. After observing the beautiful colours before him, Kuroko dipped his brush into his red paint before he began drawing.

Kuroko drew, too focused on his work to notice a wave suddenly appear in the calm water. However, the wave wasn't a natural wave, but that caused by a large fish… or something else completely.

"Haha! Catch me if you can!"

"You little!"

"Haha!"

The teenagers that were on the beach began playing catch, laughing and running. One of the girls ran through the sand, her legs pushing the sand up to feel the small rocks pass through her thin toes, but as she ran, she couldn't help but hear a… song?

"Hey! Come here! Someone is singling!" She called out to her friends who came running to her right away.

"What is it?"

"Listen."

The group quietly listened in to the waves but then as they listened closely, they could faintly hear the singing in the distance.

"Such a beautiful voice."

The teens kept on listening, trying to focus so that they could hear the voice better, which they did. The sweet melodious voice gained in strength as it was getting louder and louder.

"Beautiful." One of the girls took a step towards the sea until she was in up to her waist. Confused, one of the boys ran up to her.

"Oi! What are you doing?"

The boy shook the girl but his eyes soon widened when he noticed the emptiness in his friend's eyes.

"Beautiful." She murmured, moving to look at the sea.

The boy shook the girl but without luck. Soon the song has gained in strength and with its raise in volume, the boy's eyes lost their light as well.

"Beautiful." The boy muttered as he turned to look at the sea as well. Their three remaining friends that stood at the beach soon began to make their way to the sea as well, not caring if their clothes got wet.

"Beautiful." They all muttered but not with as much power their voices held before. Now, their voices seemed… lost… almost doll like as all of the friends aimlessly stared into the sea, as if waiting for something to appear.

Another wave appeared amongst the calm waters, stirring up the calmness until suddenly a man emerged from the water. The man sang, chanting the five friends with his beautiful lullaby.

"Beautiful." The boys and girls muttered as the man swam closer to them. The mysterious man that appeared from within the sea had long crimson red hair that stretched far, although it was unknown how far due to the man's lower body being in water. Along with his hair, the beautiful man had a crimson red eye to match yet also had one beautiful golden eye as well.

The man wore nothing but corals as a necklace and shells on his head, serving as hair clips to keep his hair in place.

The man sang as the teens slowly went closer to him, not caring that they were now under the sea, up to their chests. The mysterious yet beautiful redhead smirked, placing his hands on one of the girls that swam to him, and in a split of a second, the song stopped as the redhead bit the girl's neck, her friends doing nothing to help her. They only watched with their empty eyes.

Meanwhile, Kuroko was focusing on his painting, oblivious to what was transpiring near him. He dipped his brush into the blue paint, painting on the slight blue that was left in the vast canvas of red.

Then he noticed it, a mistake. Instead of coloring the sky in a much darker shade of red, he had used a lighter red. However, he could easily correct the mistake by painting over it.

Kuroko placed his brush down, stretching his hands up before looking around. He was wondering if the group of friends was still on the beach and so he turned to see if they were there, only to see that they weren't. They must have gone home then?

But then Kuroko noticed a disturbance in the calm red waters. He looked as his eyes widened at the sight be saw in the distance. Four of the teens were floating in the water, face down in a way they couldn't breathe.

Kuroko panicked, quickly standing up before noticing that the fifth member of the group was still standing in the sea beside her friends. Where they playing a game? Kuroko watched, running towards them as fast as he could.

The bluenette stopped once he stood in front of the teens, not going into the water but standing on the beach. "A.. A…" He had tried to call out to them but with his rusty voice he never used, Kuroko knew he would have no luck calling out to them.

Then suddenly Kuroko was startled when the fifth member of the group fell down into the water, her face underneath, however, it was also then that Kuroko noticed something strange. A sixth person was there.

He looked at the beautiful man with red hair that was in the water beside the other teens. Judging by his beautiful clear white skin and body, Kuroko guessed that the redhead was the same age as them. The bluenette couldn't help but blush, his cheeks gaining red colour the more he stared at the beautiful redhead in the water.

Kuroko's eyes were glued on the teen as the other noticed Kuroko as well. The redhead's lips formed a smirk as they soon began to move.

Kuroko watched, trying to read the words but couldn't. He didn't know why but the words he read didn't make any sense. Kuroko didn't want to say that he was skilled, but he was pretty confident in his lip reading ability and that's why when he tried reading the man's lips, he was confused as to why he couldn't read what the man said at all.

Suddenly the redhead's lips ceased their movements as he stared at Kuroko with wide eyes. Did he do something? Kuroko wondered, noticing the redhead's smirk slowly disappear. Soon his lips began moving again but Kuroko failed to read what he was trying to say. Was he… singing?

Kuroko wondered, watching the redhead's lips move before stopping again. The beautiful teen stared at Kuroko with wide eyes, no, with shock and disbelief. However, Kuroko couldn't help but notice the beauty before him.

The beautiful red of the sunset had covered the entire beach in a crimson red color, a color that perfectly matched the beautiful man in the sea. Kuroko watched in wonder and amazement as the man glared at him.

"Kyaaaaaa!"

The redhead suddenly looked to the right, which made Kuroko follow his eyesight to see a housewife carrying her clothes in a basket up on the hill. The woman screamed in horror, noticing the five bodies of the teenagers floating in the sea.

However, when Kuroko returned his sight onto the sea, the beautiful redhead was already gone.

* * *

 **Author's notes**

Hello :) I've been planning to write this story for a looong time and finally I pushed my lazy ass to write it :) I really hope you'll like the first chapter, mainly because I think I rushed a bit. It didn't turn out so well as I planned but... oh well... I still hope it's readable :(

Since the chapters won't be as long as of my other stories, i think I'll be able to update the next chapter soon. Although I can make no promises. Now excuse me while I hide in my corner *hides in corner* *fears the reviews* I think I'm cursed by the fairy of reviews... I don't get many :(

I really hope you'll like it :) Thank you SOOOOOO much for reading and please review :)

(And yh, the mermaids are kind of like vampires in this story XD Also this story will contain MPreg so if you don't like it, please be warned.)


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER!: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and the cover image used for the fanfic. Both belong to their respective owners.**

 **If you don't like yaoi (boy x boy) then please don't read this.**

 **WARNING! This story contains MPreg!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - Notorious Red**

* * *

"Rejoice brat. Now you're clear of all charges." Hanamiya leaned against his office chair and placed his feet up on the table, "Huh? Show some emotion. You don't seem happy at all." The man grumbled as Kuroko quickly shook his head, taking his notepad and a pen to write with.

"I'm very grateful, Thank you Lord Hanamiya." He wrote.

The man gave the bluenette a glare before sighing, "Whatever. Now that I've saved you from imprisonment, I expect much more from you as payment. Two paintings a day will do."

The main said, taking his cigar that was in the ashtray to smoke.

Kuroko nodded quickly, not wanting to anger Lord Hanamiya further. It was really a miracle that he saved him. The island's police had already taken custom of him and right before they were about to place him in the cell, in came Hanamiya to his rescue.

Kuroko was truly thankful. Knowing his reputation, he would surely receive a minimum sentence of five years.

"So." The raven head blew out the smoke of the cigar before he turned to look at the bluenette, "What exactly happened?"

Kuroko stared at his employer, not knowing what to say himself. What did happen? He quickly wrote on his notepad and turned it to Hanamiya.

"You don't know? Don't give me that. I heard from the police." Hanamiya sighed as he turned to look at his painting, "The word is that a merman had attacked a group of teenagers right on the beach, and you were there to witness the crime."

Hanamiya observed his painting, depicting the blue sea with a sunrise, "And somehow you managed to survive." His eyes narrowed, the room becoming quiet as Kuroko stared at the back of Lord Hanamiya's chair.

There was silence, although now that Hanamiya was turned around, Kuroko wasn't able to read his lips so he wouldn't know if Lord Hanamiya spoke.

"The sea is a mystery isn't it?" Hanamiya hissed, looking at the painting, "Full of them." The man gave the painting one last look before turning around to Kuroko again, "Stay away from the sea. The last thing I need is my most prized artist getting killed."

Hanamiya stood up, going to the painting and taking it down, revealing the safe. He opened it, taking something out before closing it again. He went to sit back down, "Here. Your payment for the day."

Kuroko looked down at the 20 yen in surprise. A raise?

"For managing to survive, I'm giving you an extra 10 yen for the day. Use it wisely." Hanamiya said as Kuroko's lips quickly turned into a smile, bowing down to the raven head before him. Lord Hanamiya is a really kind man.

"Che. Don't thank me brat. Now scram. I have better things to do." Hanamiya moved his hand, telling Kuroko to go. The bluenette, wrote a 'Thank you' and bowed again before finally leaving.

It was hard to believe but he was free. All thanks to Hanamiya. Really… the man is the only person Kuroko can rely on.

Kuroko left the building, avoiding going into the town. By now, his reputation must have worsened. Would he be able to go and buy bread? Perhaps he could try later… Now he wanted to draw.

Drawing set his mind at ease, and gave him the peace he seeks. Kuroko decided to go the other way, using the island's greenery and forests to evade the eyes of the other islanders.

When he arrived home, he took a deep breath of the fresh air, his feet sinking into the soft sand below him. He knows that Hanamiya forbid him from going near the sea but since his house is on the beach itself, it couldn't be helped.

He went inside and looked around. He really was thankful for what he had, even if it isn't much. It's his home after all.

Now to paint. Kuroko went over to gather his painting equipment but as he did, the thought of what happened yesterday came to mind. Was that beautiful redhead really a merman?

He was beautiful and captivating. Could mermen really be that attractive? Kuroko had always thought that they resembled monsters with fangs and fins but now, he didn't know what to think at all.

The beautiful red… He has to paint it.

When he gathered his equipment, Kuroko ventured out of his small house, closing the door behind as he climbed up a small rocky hill that was beside his house. He wasn't allowed near the sea, but he should be okay as long as he's on a cliff.

He placed down his stand, along with the clean white canvas. Then he reached into his bag to take out the colors, mainly blue and red. Such contrasting colors… They are complete opposites and yet somehow they blend in so well together. The sunset, along with the blue of the sea beneath, it was captivating. Just like the redhead.

Kuroko's eyes moved onto the blue sea, looking into the distance. He couldn't deny that he wanted to see the beautiful redhead once again. Although, if he did, it would cause much more problems.

He was lucky this time, due to Hanamiya's help but Kuroko didn't know how it would turn out if something happened a second time. Perhaps he would really be locked up.

Kuroko shook his head. He can't let his thoughts wonder off, not when he was about to draw with such difficult colors.

He took out his brush and dipped it into the blue paint. First he would draw the beautiful blue of the sea. Then cover it with the beautiful red light above.

Kuroko's eyes tried to duplicate the beauty from that day, using the scenery before him to help him achieve it. The sea was completely the same, calm, as if a storm had passed it. Small waves could be seen, washing ashore onto the beach, carrying small stones of different colors along with small seashells that held a different beauty on their own.

Capturing everything onto the canvas was impossible but if it could preserve some of the beauty, then Kuroko would attempt to try.

Once he was done with the blue, he moved onto the red, which was a more difficult part. He wouldn't use just red, but many different shades of it. Cherry, rose, brick, blood, lush, scarlet and even tints of orange and pink.

He tipped his brush into the color and moved it to paint onto the canvas. The beautiful red, the beautiful redhead in the blue sea. The color itself was captivating and yet Kuroko found another beautiful aspect of it. The man himself.

His hand moved, painting the image of the merman that is embodied within his mind. The shocked eyes, the long hair, his nose, lips and crimson red eyes. No, they were not both crimson. One was a beautiful shade of gold. Such a beautiful combination.

Kuroko's hands were moving but they moved on their own accord, as if his mind pleaded them to recreate that beautiful image.

He was painting for hours until finally the image was done. When Kuroko had begun, it had been evening but now, it was already the sunset. He looked up before him, his eyes widening when he saw the sight before him.

It was the same, same as yesterday… and yet something was missing. Something crucial that gave the image its essence. Kuroko lowered his head, knowing what it is. It's the merman himself.

His eyes moved onto the sea, hoping he would see the merman again. He searched through the quiet waves but not a tint of red was among it.

Kuroko looked down, slapping his cheeks in frustration. Now is not the time to daydream. He has to finish at least two paintings for the day so that he can give them to lord Hanamiya tomorrow.

Yet… His hand moved again, diving into the paint. Kuroko used his hands to draw, drawing desperately to recreate the image within his mind.

When the sun had already set and night came, Kuroko was done. He brushed his sweaty forehead as he looked up at his paintings. One was of the blue and red scenery; the second was of a seashell on sand being washed ashore by the sea and the third one… was of the merman.

The canvas on which he had painted the redhead was smaller but for Kuroko it was enough. This painting was only for him, to remind him of the day he and the merman met.

Kuroko moved his hand along the painting, softly touching and feeling the strokes of the brush. His eyes looked at the mismatched eyes he had tried to recreate. What did they want to say? Why were they so shocked? Did Kuroko do something wrong?

Those eyes told a thousand words and yet Kuroko couldn't understand what exactly they were trying to say. Maybe he'll never understand, leaving the painting with a sense of mystery.

Kuroko slowly packed up his things before heading back home. It wasn't as difficult because his home was right next to him, down the cliff. He gave the sea one last look before going inside.

He sat his equipment down, but took the painting of the merman with him to the bed. He placed it beside him on a small table that would break in pieces if something heavier was placed on it.

Kuroko lay down, looking at the image next to him. Thoughts ran through his mind, trying to decipher what the red wanted to say. Kuroko observed but came to two possible conclusions. The red was either that of blood that wished to kill him or… The bluenette sighed, closing his eyes.

The mystery of the red will take time to try to understand. If ever. But for now, Kuroko leaned against his pillow and let himself fall into the color that has no other colors within, black.

Kuroko had a disturbing night. The black turned forming many colors of red. This red was different, deadly. It resembled blood, pouring down from the walls and filling Kuroko's house.

Kuroko tried to escape, pulling on the door with all of his strength but in vain, they wouldn't open. He tried but the red kept rising, reaching up to Kuroko's shoulders.

Kuroko lost all hope, as all he could do was look out the window at the sea. That, however, ended when the red consumed him completely ending his misery.

Kuroko's eyes shot open, quickly sitting up. He panted and held a hand up to his chest. A dream… A very vivid dream.

He tried to calm down his racing heart and looked out the window. The blue was still there. He sighed in relief before looking down at his slightly shaking hands. Does this mean that the beautiful red really represents blood?

It could be but Kuroko didn't know what to think. A part of still believes that the red stands for something else.

He put his hands down as he turned to look at the window again. Meeting the redhead again will surely provide that answer. Although Kuroko didn't know if they would meet again.

Only destiny will decide. For now, Kuroko decided to go to Lord Hanamiya's mansion to bring the two paintings. He still had the 20 yen Hanamiya had given him but he decided to save it for later.

Kuroko took off, carrying the two paintings to Hanamiya. He decided to go through the forest again, just to be safe.

He walked through a small path that was surrounded by grass and trees. The green was also very beautiful, housing many colors within. Not to mention the flowers that decorated it, just like the colorful stones on the beaches.

When Kuroko reached Hanamiya's gate, he couldn't help but notice a huge sailing ship down at the port. It seemed familiar… Ah! Now he remembers!

Kuroko looked at the ship with a frown. Why did he have to come? Kuroko knew that the man visits rarely but every time he does, Kuroko goes through hardships.

Knowing he can't avoid the inevitable, Kuroko opened the gate to go in. He didn't knock and just let himself inside, spotting Hanamiya with another client. He continued on to Hanamiya's office like he usually does, but when he opened the door, he was surprised to see someone inside, sitting on Hanamiya's chair.

Already knowing whom the person is, Kuroko decided to knock to let the other know that he arrived. However, before his fingers could touch the wood, the man spoke, "Oya~ Oya~ Long time no see Kuroko-kun~" The man turned around.

"Come in~ Come in~" The man had jet-black hair, closed sleek eyes and wore black glasses. His name; Imayoshi Shinchi, a traveling sailor that works in the same business as Hanamiya.

While Hanamiya only operates on the island, Imayoshi travels on his boat, delivering and purchasing goods from place to place. A very dangerous task. Kuroko always admired the man for his bravery and strength. How he managed to evade the monsters so far, Kuroko has yet to understand.

"How are you Kuroko-kun? My~ You look much thinner than the last time I saw you! Are you eating well? Maybe I should tell Mako-chan to give you a raise." Imayoshi smiled, but unlike a true genuine smile, Kuroko understood that this one had a different meaning.

He took his notepad and wrote, "Thank you for your concern Imayoshi-san. I'm doing well."

"Hmm~ Really? Well, I'm glad to hear that." The man leaned on the chair as if it was his own, "I did hear a rumor though, and it involves you."

Kuroko's hands clenched onto the two canvases, Imayoshi noticing, "There's nothing to worry about Kuroko-kun. Even though everyone sees you in a bad light, you know that I'll always be on your side." He pushed the chair before him with his foot, "Come, and sit down."

Kuroko nodded but approached the table carefully, placing his two paintings down on the side before sitting, looking ahead at Imayoshi who sat on the other side.

The sleek fox like eyes slightly opened as they wondered around, observing the bluenette before them, "It's a shame Kuroko-kun. Such wonderful talent, yet Mako-chan is keeping you hidden." Imayoshi said as Kuroko tensed.

"You know my offer is still open." He reached out to touch Kuroko's hand, brushing his thumb against the bluenette's palm, "I'm certain that would suit you much better than being here. You have everything needed for the job. The looks and the personality."

Kuroko's eyes looked down as he clenched his other hand, feeling uncomfortable. Imayoshi's lips curved, "I can even alter it. I can be your only client, meaning I would give you back for your services. In exchange you would live on my ship along with my crew." Imayoshi offered but Kuroko slowly shook his head.

"Don't be shy~ I'm sure we can figure something out." The raven head said in a quieter tone as he moved closer to the table, grabbing Kuroko's hand to push him closer, startling the bluenette.

The force of the push made Kuroko hit the table harshly, making him wince at the impact. He moved his hand on his chest where he was hit but soon he received another pull from Imayoshi.

"Why do you refuse such an offer?" Imayoshi asked in a whisper, leaning closer to lick Kuroko's cheek, making the bluenette whimper, "Are you afraid of selling your body? There's nothing to worry about~ I'll take good care of you I promise." Imayoshi leaned closer to Kuroko's ear, giving it one long lick.

Kuroko let out a quiet sob, which pleased the raven head merchant, "It's not scary at all. Instead of paper, we'll use your body as the canvas~"

Kuroko weakly pulled on his hand that Imayoshi held but it was no use. With his strength he wouldn't be able to move at all. As Kuroko pulled, Imayoshi pulled back with more force, "Clients like those who try to resist much more~"

Imayoshi moved his hand to stroke Kuroko's cheek, making the bluenette flinch. He moved closer and closer, making Kuroko sob. He squeezed his eyes shut but then suddenly a loud bang could be heard, startling Imayoshi who turned towards the door to see a mad Hanamiya, Kuroko opening his eyes to see when he felt no further touch.

"Imayoshi! What do you think you're doing!" The man stormed inside, pushing Kuroko and Imayoshi away from one another, "Don't touch my property! You scum!"

Hanamiya was furious but all Imayoshi did was chuckle, "Haha~ That hurts Mako-chan. I would never call you like that."

"Liar! You did just last we-"

"Oya~ Oya~ That's a very nice painting you got he-"

"Don't change the subject!" Hanamiya hissed, turning his sight to Kuroko and the two paintings, "You brought two?" He went over to look at the two paintings, frowning when he saw them, "Well, if they sell then they sell."

He reached out into his pocket to get 10 yen and give them to Kuroko, "Here's your pay. Now get out of my sight!" Hanamiya raised his voice, which made Kuroko quickly stand up.

Ah! But before he left… "Just 10 yen?" He wrote and turned it to Hanamiya who frowned, "Of course! Yesterday was a treat so don't get used to it! Scram!" Hanamiya urged as Kuroko quickly ran towards the door.

It was always like this when Imayoshi arrives so Kuroko wasn't surprised at all, although the man himself did give him the chills.

"Don't forget about my offer Kuroko-kun~"

"Shut up! The only offer you'll be offering is-"

Kuroko closed the door before he could see anymore. He leaned against the door with a sigh, sliding down to sit on the ground. Imayoshi is a really frightening man. Kuroko couldn't fathom working with him, or for him.

The man himself gave him a bad feeling; unlike Hanamiya who still supported him by the one thing he loves, painting. He would never give it up, even if he receives 10 yen, Kuroko is satisfied as long as he can hold a brush and paint the beautiful colors of the world.

Wanting to get rid of the awful feeling of Imayoshi's touch, Kuroko ran back to the forest, heading home. He let the wind pass him by, as if washing away all of his worries and troubles along with it. It felt wonderful.

To reach his house, Kuroko had to run up on the cliff before going down to his house. When he was on top, Kuroko paused to look ahead at the horizon, inhaling the fresh smell of the sea. It was really salty.

Kuroko opened his eyes; looking down at the blue when suddenly his eyes caught a tint of red. Red?

Kuroko quickly narrowed his eyes in panic, searching for the red that disappeared under the blue. He focused his eyes on the spot but then the red appeared once again, although further left.

Kuroko's eyes moved quickly and it was then that he saw it, the large red tail that emerged for just a second before going back into the sea. Could it be?

Kuroko quickly moved along with the tail, following its trail. His eyes were glued onto the sea, searching for the spot where the tail would emerge. He was so focused that Kuroko didn't notice a small rock before him, tripping on it and making him fall down the hill.

Kuroko's body rolled down and finally onto the soft sand. Although the long fall did leave him with bruises and scars.

Kuroko flinched, looking down at his leg, which was bleeding. It was his own fault. He should have looked where he was going.

The bluenette panted as he looked up at the sea, his eyes widening as soon as he did. Red. The red he had been searching for.

Kuroko's teal blue eyes met with a crimson red one, and a golden one, which were staring straight into his. The merman. He was here, even though Kuroko thought he would never see him again.

The red being that was floating in the sea swam towards a large rock on which he supported himself. His eyes narrowed at the bluenette, noticing the bruises and blood on his leg.

As Kuroko looked at the merman in fascination and disbelief, the redhead's eyes narrowed on the red on Kuroko's body.

* * *

 **Author's notes**

FINALLY AN UPDATE! I'm sooooo sorry for being lazy! I was really unmotivated to update but I forced myself to for my birthday! XD Happy birthday to me! XD Hehe~ I really, really hope the chapter was everything you expected it to be. Sorry for my shitty writing... I swear, I really hate it... I'll try to improve but... IT'S SOOOO HARD :( I don't know when I'll update since I'll be going to Japan for 10 days, but after that I should HOPEFULLY update when I come back :) Please don't forget to review and give me some feedback :)


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER!: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and the cover image used for the fanfic. Both belong to their respective owners.**

 **If you don't like yaoi (boy x boy) then please don't read this.**

 **WARNING! This story contains MPreg!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 - Sea Blue and Blood Red**

* * *

Red and blue met, gazing at one another in both amazement and fascination. Mismatched eyes were focused onto the red on Kuroko's body while the teal blue eyes were captivated by the being before them.

The redhead he had seen before, he really was a merman. Now that Kuroko could see him close enough, he noticed the details of the long tail covered with blood red fins. Apart from that, the merman also had fin like structures on his ears, just like those of a fish.

He couldn't help but notice some shells on the merman as well, resembling jewelry. Perhaps those were the jewels that men and women of the sea wear. They were not as shiny as the diamonds the land people have but they were still beautiful in their own way.

However, while Kuroko's eyes surveyed the sea creature, the other did the same. Those mismatched eyes finally moved, landing on the startled teal blue eyes.

Red and blue… Such different colors and yet they both see something in one another. For Kuroko it was the beauty of the other while for the merman it was something completely different. His eyes narrowed, surprising the bluenette who blinked in reaction.

They maintained eye contact but then when the merman moved his lips, Kuroko didn't know what to do. His eyes were sharp as if he was agitated and yet Kuroko didn't know why. Was he even angered in the first place? Kuroko had no way of knowing.

For humans, narrowed eyes usually signify displeasure, however, for the sea people, Kuroko didn't know if it meant the same. He could only look as the creature before him moved his lips again, his facial expression narrowed in what seemed to be annoyance now.

The merman's lips ceased their movement and instead his eyes began speaking for him again. Those mismatched eyes… they were beautiful. Kuroko had never seen anything quite like it. The color they held… they were bright and yet they also held a tint of a darker contrast. The bluenette didn't know how it was possible but that was the only way he could describe it.

Sharp pain from his leg woke the bluenette up from his trance, moving to hold the wound he had received when falling down the cliff. The wound wasn't large but it was still enough to have some blood pour down from it. With a bit of time, Kuroko was sure that it would stop on its own.

As Kuroko tended to his wound, the merman watched curiously. No, his eyes were focused on the wound, not willing to move and look at anything else but the red blood. His glued eyes remained on the red before he finally moved, his lips beginning to move.

Kuroko looked up at the man after he had taken care of his wound but when he did, he saw the merman moving his lips. His eyes were closed and yet his hands were moving… was he singing?

His lips would slowly open and then close in a quicker pace. He wasn't talking, that much Kuroko knew. However, when he tried to make out the lyrics of the song, Kuroko had difficulty recognizing the words.

No matter how hard he tried, Kuroko couldn't even make out one word the merman was saying. This had happened to him before when fishermen from different lands would come and dock on their small island. When Kuroko would try to read their lips one time while trying to buy their fish, he couldn't understand them at all.

He didn't know the reason at first but after much thought he came to a conclusion that made sense. They were speaking in a different language, a language Kuroko didn't know. If so, then the merman must be singing in a language unknown to the bluenette. That must be why he can't understand his words.

The merman's eyes slowly opened but when they did, they narrowed quickly. Kuroko didn't know why that was but as he watched, he noticed that the redhead's lips slowly ceased their movement as well. Once he had finished his song, the merman stared with narrowed eyes and a displeased expression.

Could he be mad because Kuroko didn't hear his song? That was the only possible answer the bluenette had and yet how would the merman know that he didn't listen? Kuroko didn't understand how the other would know.

Silence ensued between the two as their eyes held one another captive. Gold and red… they really were such beautifully matching colors… very much so that Kuroko found himself lost within the beautiful shade.

That's right! He had to preserve this beautiful colour! He had to paint! Kuroko quickly reached out beside him, expecting to take a brush but instead, he only found sand beside him. He had forgotten that all his equipment was in his house. After all, he had just come from Lord Hanamiya's mansion delivering his paintings.

What could he do now? Without his tools, there was no way he would be able to preserve the beautiful image in front of him. No… he had to! He had to somehow draw it but how?

Kuroko thought for a moment as the merman watched him curiously. He looked down at the sand before him but shook his head. If he drew on sand, it would be washed away. The image wouldn't be able to stay preserved.

There really was no way Kuroko would be able to draw, that is unless he goes to his house and brings his equipment. He looked at the merman once again. No, if he goes then the beautiful merman before him would leave. It was a miracle that they had met again after the incident.

Now that he thought about it, Kuroko had completely forgotten. The crimson red sea of that day… it was the blood of those innocent teens. His eyes looked away from the merman in realization that he was the one who… killed them.

The merman noticed as the human looked away, his eyes narrowing further. Such a strange human to be able to escape his lullaby without being captured by it's tunes. How did he achieve such a thing? Never in his long lifespan did he meet a human who would escape him.

His eyes moved again onto the crimson red blood that was on the pale skin. That was the only blood he was denied. The one meal he wouldn't have… but how?

When Kuroko moved to rest his eyes on the merman again, the creature took the opportunity to move his lips. This time he didn't sing and Kuroko knew because his lips were moving in a much faster pace. However, even though the merman didn't sing, Kuroko still couldn't understand him.

The redhead ceased his movements, realizing that his third attempt had failed. He had hoped that a different, much higher tone would lure the human in but without luck. The human had miraculously escaped his grasp once again.

Interesting… A wide smirk appeared on the merman's face as he looked up at the bluenette. Perhaps he had finally found a form of entertainment he was searching for. This human, even though he seems weak and has no muscle on him whatsoever, is special.

It was decided. The merman wouldn't give up until he found the reason this human was able to resist him. Then when he finally discovers his secret, he will drink the blood he was denied.

Kuroko's eyes returned onto the creature, looking at him with a tint of fear once his memory had surfaced. Even though the creature was beautiful, he was still dangerous. An eluding yet beautiful color that draws it's pray in. Perhaps that is the secret of the sea people…

But then again, this merman did nothing to try and harm him. Did he not want to kill him? Kuroko didn't know the reason but if the creature did nothing, then perhaps it's not as deadly as he had thought. Although he did see those mismatched eyes focusing on his wound…

The bluenette shook his head to dismiss his thoughts. The creature he had hoped to see was here before his very eyes. Against all odds, they've met again.

Kuroko slowly moved his hand to wave at the sea creature before him. What he received was only a stare with a wide smirk that was on the merman's face. Strange, why would he smile?

After receiving no other response, Kuroko ceased his actions. Waving was a human sign so it could very well be that the merman doesn't understand what he is trying to say. That must be the case.

Then if he doesn't understand, that only leaves Kuroko with one option and that is to talk. Even if he couldn't speak out full sentences, he could still say some words.

He opened his lips, "H-He… Hel-… Hello." He greeted, awaiting the merman's response. However, it was the same as last time. The beautiful redhead simply stared, as if amused by Kuroko's attempts at communicating with him.

It wouldn't work. Neither signs nor words would work… but Kuroko knew of one universal language that everyone understood. A language so powerful that any culture would be able to interpret it. That was their answer.

He quickly stood up, the merman watching him as he did. He moved his hands in a stop motion, hoping the merman would understand it's meaning, even though it was very unlikely. He hoped that the merman would stay and wait for him, just long enough until he takes what he needs from his house.

He took off, the redhead watching him in amusement as he did. He wasn't moving which was a good sign. Hopefully the merman stays there, just for a bit until Kuroko comes back.

The bluenette quickly ran uphill, slamming his door open before running inside to take his equipment. Brushes, colors and a clean canvas. That was all he took before he ran back outside, going back to the merman in hopes he was still there.

His hopes came crushing down on him however when he noticed that the beautiful creature was gone. He ceased his run, looking around to see if the merman had just moved but that wasn't the case.

Kuroko had looked left and then right but there was no sign of him. He was gone. Kuroko should have known this would happen. After all, what would one expect after running away? Maybe the merman thought he ran in fear?

Whatever the case, he was not here. Kuroko took a deep breath, inhaling the salty yet fresh air that blew at him from the sea. The veil of moist air cooled him down, as he made up his mind. He would see the merman again, he was certain he would.

After the creature's disappearance, Kuroko headed back home. He placed his equipment down tiredly as the rays of the setting sun shone into his small house.

Today was a long day, especially after meeting with Imayoshi again. With the merchant now in town, Kuroko would have to make extra effort to evade him at all costs. The man made him feel uneasy, especially since he had this strange aura around him.

Kuroko quickly shook his head, wanting to get rid of his thoughts. Instead, he tried to remember the magical creature he had met once again. Now that he saw him at a closer distance, the merman was much more beautiful than he had thought.

Shell necklace around his neck, beautiful long crimson hair that was tied with some sort of a pin, fins and a beautiful long crimson tail. Those scales shone as the sun reflected against them, making them sparkle. He was captivating. Kuroko had never seen anything as beautiful as the merman.

Although he was disappointed that he wasn't able to communicate with the creature. Just as he went to get his tools, the merman was already gone. Perhaps he really didn't understand what Kuroko meant when he moved his hands in a way to signify stay.

There is definitely a barrier of language but Kuroko won't let that stop him from getting his thoughts across to the captivating merman.

His crimson red… what was it looking for? Why was he smirking? What did he try to tell Kuroko? Why did he sing? What language did he speak? There were so many questions Kuroko had and yet the only one who has answers was the merman.

The creature of the sea… it was so mysterious. Just like a new color that had taken bloom. It will need time and space to establish itself among the other colors. Just like Kuroko's understanding of the said creatures. Do they seek blood? Or are they searching for something else completely? That Kuroko didn't know.

What he did know was that he was tired and so the bluenette went to brush his teeth before changing into his pajamas. He will see what tomorrow will bring and he can only hope that he will see the merman again.

Even though he may be dangerous and was the killer of the innocent teens, Kuroko still wanted to know more about him. His mismatched eyes… they drew the bluenette in.

Kuroko sighed, getting into his bed before switching off his lights. The thoughts of the merman were overwhelming which made Kuroko wonder if he'll get any sleep tonight. All he wanted to do was paint a portrait of the said creature; drawing in the details he missed before.

The thoughts lingered in his mind but eventually he was overcome by sleep, losing the battle of wits. The moon's light shone brightly inside the small house, casing its light over the island and the sea below.

The waves were gently breaking on the sand, their calming sound helping relax the sleeping bluenette. The night was warm and calm yet there was a single disturbance in the pattern of the waves.

A tip of a crimson tail had surfaced for a moment before disappearing back into the water once again. As if it wasn't there in the first place.

The night was calm and it remained calm until the morning when Kuroko woke up. He stretched, looking outside the window to see a sunny day. The sun shone brightly as the gentle winds blew softly, a normal day for their small island.

Today he'd have to complete his two paintings but apart from that, he had no other responsibilities. Maybe he could search for the merman… He would try after he'd finished his paintings.

He stood up, going to the bathroom before getting his things ready. He gathered his equipment and once he was done, he headed out the door. The gentle winds blew past him, refreshing him as soon as he came out. Today would be a good day, he felt it.

The first thing he'll need to do is pain and then after that he would be free to search for the merman. That was the plan, and so Kuroko climbed up his hill, deciding to go back to where he had seen the merman yesterday.

With his wounds healed and bandaged, along with his equipment, he was ready for the creature to appear once again. He laid down his canvas, setting everything up before sitting down on the soft sand.

The waves were calm and the birds flew along with the winds. Kuroko took his brush, preparing his colors. As usual he would use the color that he paints with the most and that is blue. Then he would also use red. Usually he didn't use such a strong color but instead would paint with pink or orange which are much lighter colors. However, after his meeting with the mysterious redhead, the color red gained a new meaning for him.

Without a moment to spare, Kuroko began to work. He couldn't go along with his thoughts and paint the merman but instead had to settle on painting the scenery before him. If he brought a painting of the merman to Hanamiya, the man would begin to question him. He could very well decline his painting and tell him to paint something else. Mermen were a controversial topic after all.

As Kuroko began to paint, he couldn't help but feel as if someone was watching him. He couldn't shake off the strange feeling and yet when he would look around, there was no one to be seen. Maybe he was imagining things?

The feeling didn't leave him but since nobody was here, Kuroko tried to shake it off and finish his painting. After four hours of painting he was finally done, giving him the freedom to leave and shake off this strange feeling.

He packed his things but before he would leave he looked back at the sea one more time. Nothing… He turned to leave, planning to return after delivering his paintings to Hanamiya.

He made his way to the town through the woods once again, arriving at Hanamiya's mansion without any trouble. Luckily Hanamiya wasn't busy and didn't have any guests so Kuroko made his way straight to his office.

He knocked, "Come in." And after receiving permission, entered his boss's office, "What is it now? A new customer?" Hanamiya turned around in his chair but didn't see anyone at the door. He raised a brow, looking around before spotting the bluenette out of the corner of his eye, "Waa! Y-You! How many times did I tell you not to do that!?"

Kuroko bowed in apology, although he had to admit that scaring Lord Hanamiya like this was somewhat satisfactory. He hid his smile while the other grumbled, "Whatever, sit down. Let me see your scribbles."

Kuroko handed the man his two paintings, watching as Hanamiya looked at them. It was strange because this time, the man took his time observing the drawings. Usually he would say that its good and pay up but this time, he took his time.

It made Kuroko nervous as he waited in the silence. Then the other finally spoke, humming in thought, "As long as they sell I'll take them." But even though he said that, Kuroko noticed a strange expression, as if he was hesitating. Kuroko took out his paper and wrote, "Is something the matter Lord Hanamiya?"

The man grumbled, placing the drawings beside his table, "Nothing is wrong. Are you questioning me?" He didn't seem pleased but handed Kuroko his pay anyway, "Scram."

There it is, Lord Hanamiya's way of saying 'goodbye'. Perhaps Kuroko was just imagining things, or maybe Hanamiya had a bad day? Kuroko didn't know but took his earnings for the day before heading out.

There was still the danger of meeting Imayoshi, which Kuroko didn't forget about, so he sneaked through the mansion before quickly making his way out of there. He ran up to the trees, looking down to see the large ship still docked.

He sighed in frustration that the man didn't leave yet. What business would he have on this island that required him to stay longer than a day? But as long as Kuroko avoided the said man, he thought he'd be safe.

Kuroko took off, slowly making his way back to his house. Now with his equipment in hand, he was ready for the merman to appear. He would commence his search for the fascinating creature and this time they would be able to communicate.

The gaze he felt earlier… it could have been the merman as well. Kuroko couldn't hear but instead, he had his sharp senses of intuition. This strange feeling you have when someone is watching you. It was almost like a killing intent of someone that was glaring at you… That was the best way he could describe it.

He shook his head, not wanting the thoughts of the crimson red blood to keep him away from the merman. The color red, even thought it was dangerous, it also held a beauty of its own. One that Kuroko has yet to explore.

He made his way to the beach where he had met the redhead, sitting down on the soft sand. It was pure luck that Kuroko's house was on a deserted part of the island. He did have neighbors but those consisted of only two houses that were further north. His cottage as it is was a lone house on the beach.

Kuroko enjoys the quietness of it all so he didn't complain at all. On the contrary, he enjoys the solidarity. It enables him to meet with the merman as well without anyone seeing them. A perfect place for them not to be seen.

Hanamiya does come to his house once in a while but that was only when Kuroko wouldn't deliver the paintings and since he gives his pieces of art on time every day, he can't remember the last time Hanamiya visited.

If he had a chance of meeting the merman, it would be here, and so Kuroko sat on the sand, waiting for a miracle to happen. It was unlikely for them to meet again but even so Kuroko felt that they would meet. It was a feeling he had…

And hour passed and then a second but it didn't break the bluenette's hopes. His eyes slowly began to close, feeling tired after a long day. However, when he saw a disturbance in the waves, Kuroko perked up.

His eyes focused on the blue before him, spotting a crimson red tail that stood out. He quickly stood up, looking at the tail so that he didn't lose track of it.

Then he saw it, the merman had surfaced, leaning against a rock while looking at the bluenette before him. His gaze was focused and his eyes glued onto his prey as soon as he saw the bluenette.

Kuroko watched in awe, mesmerized by the beautiful redhead that had emerged from the blue. Those mismatched eyes… they were trying to say something… Ah! That's it!

Kuroko quickly reached out for his canvas as the merman watched with interest. The bluenette took out his brushes and color, looking at the merman who only stared in amusement.

Kuroko's hands began to draw, drawing an image that the redhead would understand. Yes, the universal language everyone understands… it's that of images.

When Kuroko quickly dribbled his drawing, he turned the image for the merman to see. It wasn't a masterpiece but it was enough for the merman to understand what Kuroko wanted to say.

Kuroko looked at the redhead, noticing his now confused expression. The drawing Kuroko had shown… it depicted two hands that were holding one another: a universal sign of friendship.

* * *

 **Author's notes**

UPDATE! WHOOOHOOO! :D I really, really, really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :) Next week is exam week for me so... wish me luck ;3; I'm so sorry for not updating as much as I should but... life and MAINLY SCHOOL doesn't let me ;3; It's like I sit in front of a computer and then *SLAP* schools tell me no~ no~ ;3; waaa! ;3;

On another note, Akashi's birthday is coming up! I hope to update at least one of my stories but because of exams... my aim may not be reached ;3; Happy Birthday Akashi if I don't update ;3; Ah! And can't wait for the LAST GAME MOVIE! KYAAAA! *dies* XD

Please review guys *prays* and I'll see u in my next update :D


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER!: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and the cover image used for the fanfic. Both belong to their respective owners.**

 **If you don't like yaoi (boy x boy) then please don't read this.**

 **WARNING! This story contains MPreg!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 - A Dark Palette**

* * *

Two hands holding one another was what Kuroko had drawn on his canvas. It was a sign of peace, unity and friendship, something he hoped the redhead would understand. He was sure this would work, it had to. Drawings are the universal language which even fishermen from other lands understand. If they do, then the merman is sure to understand as well.

Kuroko peeked from behind the canvas, lowering it slightly so that he could see the other's face. What he noted was that the merman had his eyes wide, staring at the canvas in shock. Kuroko didn't know if this was a good sign or not but what he knew for certain was that the image did leave an impact on the merman. He understood, although now there was a problem.

The holding of hands is a human sign of friendship but in the world of the sea, it may mean something completely different. What if it's meaning refers to fights, ill intent or dislike? Kuroko didn't think of this when he had show the merman his drawing.

If the merman misunderstood his message, and the two hands hold a different meaning to him, then it was up to Kuroko to explain.

The merman watched in surprise, his eyes narrowing a bit although they were still wider than normal. He observed as the human had leaned the image against a rock so that he could still see it.

The next mystery came when the human turned to him, standing on the sand and doing nothing but stare. What was he trying to achieve? How amusing, the merman couldn't find it in him to move his eyes away from the entertaining human at all.

Then the bluenette suddenly began to move, doing hand motions in the air as if to explain something. The merman's guess was correct as Kuroko replicated the gesture on his drawing. He moved both of his hands and did a handshake, representing himself and the merman shaking hands.

When Kuroko noticed the merman's expression change from shock to a smirk of amusement, his hopes disappeared. Was he making a fool of himself? He pouted but continued either way. If it would bring him closer to the merman, then he'll gladly become a fool.

Knowing that the merman was just watching him to entertain himself, Kuroko stomped back to his canvas, deciding to draw something else.

He didn't know if the merman's expression was a good sign or not but he really did feel as if the merman was entertained by him. That is a good thing then. This way, the merman wouldn't lose interest in him and would watch him and his signs, even though it was embarrassing to do.

Kuroko smiled, liking how the merman's cheekiness had turned against him. He just hoped that his hunch was correct. He picked up a brush and began to draw a new scribble with the hopes the merman would understand and interpret it in a right way.

Contrary to Kuroko's thoughts though, the merman did understand what he was trying to say. The sign of two hands holding one another, it indeed was a symbol of companionship. He knew this very well, having seen it in the drawings and paintings that he would find in sunken ships.

Mermen are very curious creatures with a sense of adventure to explore anything that they could find. Because of this, it's no wonder that they would learn a thing or two about their prey.

The redhead had seen it when he would emerge his head from the sea, observing fishermen that were on their boats. Learning about his prey was something he particularly found fascinating, contrary to his kind who saw this as meaningless. Why learn about your prey when you consume it? Such knowledge is not needed and yet the redhead begged to differ.

His mismatched curious eyes observed as the humans smiled, laughing aboard ships while playing some kind of strange music unknown to him. He truly didn't know how they could listen to such tunes and perhaps he will never understand.

The shaking of hands, smiling, patting and placing their arms around each others' bodies; these are all signs of positive human behaviour. He knew this so when the interesting human before him had shown him an image of such an act, the merman understood.

His surprised expression wasn't because of the image's meaning but rather it was because of what the human wanted to say with it. Did he seek companionship? That's absurd! Furthermore, why would he go to the lengths of actually showing him this image? Did it truly have a positive meaning? Now he began to doubt the meaning of the image as well…

The merman perked up when he saw the bluenette turn the canvas around, revealing another simple drawing. This time there were two dots next to one another but a bit further apart, there was also a circle which very much resembled curved lips.

Was that a smiling face? The merman tilted his head to the side, amusingly trying to depict what the image was trying to say. However, no matter how much he looked at it, it was inevitably a face that was smiling at him. How so very amusing!

The merman's smirk widened, noticing the curious eyes of the human on him. Well, he did put in the effort to draw and entertain him so he might as well give him some kind of a response. The merman deemed him deserving of such an act and so he moved his large tail into the air, swinging it to the left and then to the right.

This time is was Kuroko's turn to be surprised, looking at the tail with a smile. That red on those scales was truly beautiful, furthermore when the merman splashed it against the water it enhanced its beauty.

Does that mean that he understood what Kuroko drew? Somehow… he couldn't contain his excitement at all as he stood up.

Kuroko took a step closer, the merman's eyes now narrowing instinctively. His feet were just a foot away from the water but as he was about to step into it, Kuroko stopped himself. No, he can't let his excitement get the better of him.

Even though the merman understood, Kuroko couldn't get close. When he looked up to the merman, Kuroko's smile slowly faded as he noticed his expression drastically change. Instead of an amused smirk, the merman's lips were sealed shut while his fangs were sticking out. His eyes were focused and clear just as if he's about to hunt a prey.

Kuroko felt a cold chill run down his spine with his legs weakening. He sat down on the sand, looking into those dangerous eyes as if he was hypnotised. The merman… there was no doubt in Kuroko's mind that if he would have stepped into the water, he would die.

That beautiful crimson red colour that he began to admire so much, now turned into something he fears. Kuroko found the strength he needs in his legs to stand up and he did so, however, his eyes never left those mismatched ones.

He began taking a step at a time back and once he was further away, Kuroko finally turned, breaking that captivating gaze that wouldn't let him leave. He ran as fast as he could to his small house, panting as he ran through the sand.

Usually Kuroko enjoys the benefit of having his home on the beach but this time it was rather inconvenient. He didn't have to run far for him to end up in the safety of his home, closing the door right away behind him when he got in.

He leaned against the door, the image of those cold eyes still haunting his beautiful red… is that what it's seeking? Was it truly seeking blood?

Kuroko looked out his broken window, seeing nothing but the calm blue waves. The merman didn't follow him, although it would be easy for him if he wanted to. Kuroko's house was the only one that was on the beach…

Wanting to get rid of his thoughts, Kuroko threw himself onto his bed, burying himself in his torn pillows and a blanket. Even though the sun didn't fully set, Kuroko didn't intend to follow its pattern today.

That night Kuroko dreamed of the merman and his beautiful red. The crimson colour was bright with a sense of admiration within it. That is until the colour began to shift, turning into a much colder shade. It was dark and cold, a place in which Kuroko would surely die in.

He felt the colour close in on him with the aim to devour him. His eyes shot wide open before sitting up in fear. It was only a dream… yet the cold gaze was still there… there…

Kuroko quickly tilted his head to look at the blue sea, carefully looking through the waves to see if anything unusual was hiding amongst it. His eyes scanned the vast blue but couldn't see anything at all, yet the feeling of the cold remained.

Kuroko decided to lay back down but if he would be able to fall asleep again, that he wasn't sure of. All he could do was stare out the window at the breaking waves. They were the ones that would usually calm him down and help him fall asleep but now they were hiding something within them that craved for his death.

When the sun finally rose up Kuroko had already been long awake. Ever since he had woken up from his dream, he couldn't fall back asleep at all. It was strange because this was a second nightmare he had after meeting the merman.

He truly began to think that this was a part of their power. Could mermen manipulate dreams? Kuroko didn't know but the thought of having another nightmare frightened him.

He slowly got out of bed, brushing his teeth before he began getting read for the day. First he would have to produce two paintings for Hanamiya and then he would need to go out to the town to buy some food. He might even meet new fishermen in the port but with Imayoshi's ship still docked, he doubted he would go there.

Kuroko opened the door cautiously, looking out into the blue to search for any signs of the cold crimson red. Nothing… Kuroko quickly ran for it, making his way to the green vegetation ahead. When he finally reached the palm trees, Kuroko sighed in relief.

Now he didn't know what was worse, going to search for food or the fact that his home was on the beach, a place where the merman could easily come to. His safe heaven had now turned into a place of wariness.

Deciding this was a suitable enough of a spot, Kuroko set his camp here, deciding to draw the vast landscape before him. He noticed one thing that his paintings have been lacking for quite a while and that was the colour green.

The palm trees will provide that very green colour he's lacking. As he began to draw, Kuroko's mind drifted off to the merman, thinking about his cold gaze.

In the end the beautiful crimson red really did seek blood… It should come as no surprise to Kuroko since that is what mermen are known for. They live off humans who are their prey, attacking when they're least expecting it before sucking their blood dry.

Kuroko's thoughts drifted to another direction, remembering the merman's shocked expression along with his splashing tail. If he really did seek blood, then what was that? Why did he seem so surprised to the point that he made Kuroko feel a sense of achievement? Why did he splash his tail in the water? Was it to show Kuroko something?

The merman was as mysterious a creature as ever, even though the cold red had frightened him, there was something within Kuroko that was still attracted to the merman. The curiosity to learn more was truly overwhelming.

Kuroko sighed to himself before smiling. There was no way he would be able to stay away from the merman. His only obstacle would be fear.

Speaking of fear, when Kuroko snapped himself from his trance state, he noticed that he was painting something completely different from the landscape. What his hands moved to paint was one big eye that was coloured in a pale red colour.

This was the cold eye of the merman. He must have been deeply submerged in his thoughts that he actually drew what he was thinking about. Although instead of one golden and one crimson eye, Kuroko had only drown the crimson eye alone.

He did concentrate on the red but that must be because the golden shade was much more frightening. If Kuroko had to put it in a different way, he would say that the merman has two sides to him. One side that seeks blood which is represented by the golden eye and the other which is the crimson eye.

The merman seeks blood but he also seeks that something else which Kuroko is curious about. Yes, those eyes describe him and Kuroko's view of him very clearly.

Instead of throwing the painting away, Kuroko instead decided to give it to Lord Hanamiya along with the second one he is about to draw. He didn't want to spend anymore time on drawing than he had to so that left him with only that option. He wanted to go see the merman again after all.

With his mind set, Kuroko finished the second painting without any trouble, packing his stuff before heading to Lord Hanamiya's mansion. He made his way through the island's greenery before finally arriving.

He opened the door as usual and since Hanamiya didn't seem to have any customers, he went straight to his office.

"Come in." He was given permission and with it Kuroko opened the door to Hanamiya's office. The man turned, glancing up to notice Kuroko at the door. It looks like this time he won't be able to scare him, oh well…

"Hurry up, I ain't got all day."

Kuroko hurried to the other, carrying his paintings in hand. He gave them to his boss before sitting down on the chair opposite to his.

He was quick to notice Hanamiya's surprised expression, "Huh? What's this?" He turned the painting which turned out to be the eye of the merman. Kuroko was concerned about it but he had hoped that Hanamiya would take it without asking too much.

"It's an eye." Kuroko wrote.

"I know that sherlock! Why did you draw it? You never drew something like this before! Are you putting my livelihood on the line here?" Hanamiya grumbled while Kuroko fidgeted in his seat.

"That was never my intention." He wrote again.

"Che!" Hanamiya turned to look at the painting again, examining it in more detail. It was a risk he would take but what if it turns into a profit? With things like these, a businessman never knows. It is strange though that Kuroko would draw something new like this, and an eye of all things!

"Tell you what, if this painting sells for a high price, I'll reward you with a higher income. However, if it doesn't sell then I'll have you work ten times harder, got it!?"

Kuroko quickly nodded, not wanting to anger Hanamiya any further.

"Thank yo-" Kuroko didn't manage to finish writing before the man interrupted him, "Now scram! I'm very busy so I don't need you here." He grumbled, not even looking at Kuroko or his notepad to see what he wrote.

The bluenette nodded, making his way towards the door. Now his success depended on that paining of the merman's eye. He was concerned because there was a high chance that it wouldn't sell at all.

That eye was frightening and cold at the same time. Who would want to buy such a painting? Kuroko was a fool for bringing it in but he wanted to see the merman as fast as he could and so he ended up giving it in.

He made his way out, now planning to go to the town to buy some food. He took a deep breath before stepping on the road, something he rarely did since he's mostly in the woods and on the sand. Everything feels so much different here, as if he's in a different world.

The bell of the church rang, calling all who wish to prey. It was a perfect time for Kuroko because usually at this time, there would be less people in the town as well. Since the island's population is very small, even a gathering like this would make it seem like there is almost nobody living here.

Kuroko was lucky for now, managing to sneak in and gather some bread. He couldn't communicate with those who were selling it so he had his own ways of shopping. He took two rolls of bread, leaving the money there for the take.

"Huh? Where-" The woman behind the cart looked around, spotting the money where the bread previously was. She looked at it in confusion before blowing it off.

The people of the town had gotten used to a 'ghost' stealing their food and then leaving the money for it where it was. It was frightening and strange at first but because the culprit still wasn't found, they've grown adjusted to it. Not to mention that since the ghost pays, they're more than happy to sell their products to him.

Kuroko smiled in accomplishment as he walked over to the next stand. He would need some vegetables and water as well so he walked over to those carts selling them. However, as he was making his way to the water stand, Kuroko noticed a familiar figure over at another shop.

Black hair with glasses… It was Imayoshi! Kuroko quickly looked away, trying to hide his presence as to not be detected. He only had to get the water and he was done!

He sneaked close, getting the said item successfully! Although he did curiously glance at the raven head, only to see that he was looking straight at Kuroko with a smile. Kuroko looked in startle before Imayoshi began to wave to him, "Yo~"

Kuroko quickly ran for it, taking his items as he ran back home. Imayoshi watched him with a smile on his face, more than amused by the bluenette's sudden escape.

Kuroko panted while running and when he finally made his way up to the greenery, he stopped, taking in the much needed air. He did expect Imayoshi to be there but to meet him in the market? Today just wasn't his day at all. Even seeing the man made him feel uneasy.

Now however, he was free to do what he wanted! And that would of course be to go see the merman. With his mood somewhat restored, he made his way back to his home.

The wind of the waves hit him as he neared, going into his house right away. He did want to see the merman but having him know where his house is, is something Kuroko didn't want to happen. He took out his few groceries , numbing on a piece of bread while searching for the canvas he had used yesterday…

He had forgotten it on the beach! How could he do such a thing!? He was so terrified by the merman that he had forgotten it.

Kuroko made his way out of the house, going to his and the merman's meeting spot. He had been worried that the merman wouldn't show up before but after what happened yesterday, he was sure that the redhead would come back.

That smirk and those eyes that seemed to be entertained told Kuroko all the truth that he needed to hear. The merman wants to see him as well with the intention to kill or be entertained. That was their relationship as of now.

The bluenette's eyes shot wide open when he noticed the merman on the rock he had been on yesterday. Was he waiting for him?

Kuroko curiously walked over, the sound of his feet sinking through the sand alerted the merman of his presence. The redhead looked up with a tired look on his face but when his eyes landed upon Kuroko, soon a smirk had formed.

Kuroko couldn't help but pout in reaction since he, the entertainment, has arrived. The merman was silly in his own ways but Kuroko didn't mind. After all, he too smiled when his eyes landed on the merman.

Kuroko's fear of the merman had disappeared for now. As long as he doesn't come near water, they may very well be able to become friends. It was the battle of wits as well as a battle of survival.

* * *

 **Author's notes**

Hello everyone! :D A surprise update is here! :D I really wanted to update one more chapter this month to keep my promise to someone. Now that promise is fulfilled :) I want to try and update this story monthly but with school just around the corner, it may be much harder than anticipated. Still, your support keeps me going on! I really hope you like the new chapter :) Now there will be a lot more Akakuro interaction in the next chapters :)

Please don't forget to review :) And I'll see you soon with a new update :D


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER!: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and the cover image used for the fanfic. Both belong to their respective owners.**

 **If you don't like yaoi (boy x boy) then please don't read this.**

 **WARNING! This story contains MPreg!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 - Fresh Breeze**

* * *

The merman watched in curiosity as Kuroko sat on the beach, drawing on his canvas yet another image. It was strange but with the human here, the redhead couldn't stop smiling at all. It was as if his smile had been plastered on his face, unable to look away even for a moment.

Kuroko's hand moved to the left and to the right, not minding the heat of the sun that was shining down on him. It was a warm sunny day, perfect for those who would want to take a dip in the sea. That is, however, something humans could only dream of.

Setting foot into the water would put one at risk of death but surprisingly so, there are many who test their luck. Such was the case with the group of teenagers the merman had attacked that one day on the beach. More importantly so, it was the day that the merman had met this fascinating bluenette before him.

He did nothing but stare and yet he was already more than charmed. What thoughts were going through Kuroko's head? What is he thinking about? What does he want the merman to see? What message will he try to convey next? To the merman, it was a never ending puzzle of mystery. Such a fascinating human… so did the merman think when suddenly Kuroko began to turn his canvas around.

However, unlike the paintings from before, this one stunned the redhead much more than any other. This time, the merman had to take his time to examine it, looking at the many lines and colours within. The primary colour was green but it also held darker colours such as brown, black and dark blue.

The canvas Kuroko had shown portrays the image of a landscape with many palm trees and a road in the middle. It was the road Kuroko takes every day to go to Lord Hanamiya and so he wanted to share it with the merman.

This was the first time Kuroko had drawn something so complicated, much more than a simple handshake and a smiley face. Even so, if he wanted to convey many more messages to the merman, Kuroko knew that he had to show him images such as these. It may be complicated but it should still be clear enough for the merman to understand what it is.

Teal blue eyes met the merman's mismatched ones, looking into one another to try and convey the messages that needed to be conveyed. What Kuroko saw this time was surprise, observing as the merman examined the image from the distance.

Mismatched eyes moved, looking at the palm trees, then the dark road and finally the strange objects that were on the trees. Strange… The objects were round and greyish in colour. Whats more, this was the first time the merman had seen such colours.

He did see them on land but that still holds limits because most lands near the sea are made out of yellow sand and grey rocks. The greenery he sees in the distance is something that is untouchable to the merman and yet this way, he was able to see it closer from Kuroko's point of view.

Kuroko smiled, more than glad to see just how the merman was interested in his drawing. If he had to be honest, it was a big risk drawing such a painting so Kuroko had debated whether he wanted to show it to the merman or not. Would he understand? What if the image was too complicated? But then Kuroko thought that there would be no way the merman wouldn't understand.

Yes, images are the universal language. Not only would the merman understand the images, but Kuroko would also be able to give these drawings to Lord Hanamiya! Instead of making time to meet the merman and then painting, it would be easier to do both at once! Genius!

Kuroko's smile widened, closing his eyes before opening them again to look at the merman. Now if only the redhead would understand what it means, his plan would be flawless. He observed and then moved his eyes when the merman suddenly moved his hand to point behind Kuroko.

Kuroko's eyes widened for a bit in surprise before turning to look at where the merman was pointing to. It was the greenery behind him, at the top of the cliff where the road is. The merman was pointing to what was drawn on the canvas!

Kuroko turned to face the merman again, their eyes meeting. Those mismatched eyes of blood and mystery… They knew what he wanted to say! What's more, this was the first time the merman had done such a thing! Kuroko couldn't help but feel excited, even though all the merman did was point into the distance.

Kuroko quickly nodded his head, looking at the merman excitedly. He then moved his finger, pointing it to his chest for the merman to see. Then he moved it, pointing to the greenery the merman pointed to just moments ago.

The redhead watched as Kuroko turned towards him again with a smile, moving his two fingers in a right and left motion. As one finger moved to the left, the other moved to the right. Could that mean… Did the human want to represent human legs with his fingers?

The merman looked up at the greenery once again in thought, trying to understand what the human wanted to say. Perhaps he wanted to convey that it was a place where the human walks? He pointed to himself, to the greenery and then used his fingers to represent the moving of legs. Yes, what the human wanted to convey was that this was the land he sees. It was his home, just like the merman's home is the blue sea. However unlike the sea, the world of the humans… it seemed so colourful. Was that due to the picture? Or did it look like that in real life as well?

A wide smile appeared on the merman's face but what he did next surprised Kuroko once again. The merman nodded in understanding, showing that he knew what the human wanted to say. The reaction he saw after made him part his lips, not being able to smile any wider.

The merman… he understood. Kuroko couldn't be anymore happier. He finally felt progress, even though it may be something as small as a nod or pointing, it was a big step forward from what they did before.

Honestly, yesterday Kuroko had been taken aback, witnessing a much darker side of the merman. Those eyes that were ready to kill… In order to evade them, all Kuroko has to do is stay away from the water. If he does, then he'll never have to see that side of the merman ever again. This was what he decided yesterday when he laid down on his bed in thought. Only this way will they be able to communicate and perhaps… become friends.

It was an impossible thought, after all, the mermen feed off humans. Surely they could never become friends but even so, Kuroko didn't want to give up. What they were doing now was proof that it could be done!

 **xXx**

"Now then, why did you draw this?" Hanamiya was sitting down in his office chair, holding up the painting of the crimson eye that Kuroko had given him yesterday. He had his legs on the table, holding the panting up in the air with one hand while holding his cigar with the other.

He focused on the crimson eye within the canvas, looking at it as if something within that eye was drawing him in. The crimson colour and the sharp iris within… The more Hanamiya looked, the more frightened he became and yet it was so hypnotising. No matter how much he tried, his eyes couldn't move or escape. He was trapped completely.

Blood, lust and the will to kill. Those were the words that came to Hanamiya's mind when he thought of how he would describe this eye. It was a powerful crimson eye which still held him captive, holding him hostage and prohibiting him from looking away. He was trapped! This eye… It is that of an absolute order not to look away. He couldn't… Help!

"Hanamiya-san." The said man was finally freed from the grasp of the crimson eye when a voice had called out to him, leaving him in his chair, slightly panting from the shock. W-What happened? Was he truly unable to look away? Absurd! Such a notion is laughable to think of and yet… Looking down at the eye again, Hanamiya couldn't stop the shiver which shook his entire body.

He quickly moved the painting and placed it down on the table, turning the canvas around to hide the eye. Dangerous, Hanamiya had never felt anything like this before from any painting.

"Are you alright Lord Hanamiya? You seem a bit ill." A man of size, wearing a black suit and holding a staff, stood before Hanamiya, looking down at him as the other tried to come back to his senses. He brushed his hand through his black hair before looking at the large customer, "I'm well, thank you for your concern."

Hanamiya stood up from his chair to shake the man's hand, "I presume that you're here to look at the art collection?"

"Well, of course! Your art pieces are known throughout lands as one of the most prized pieces! I would be a fool not to feast my eyes onto one myself." The man pushed up his round glasses before brushing his mustage, "Now then, I heard that you have an exceptionally special painting prepared for me by the mysterious Mr. K. I'm more than eager to see it so please don't keep me waiting." The man excitedly said but little did he know of the anxiety Hanamiya had.

This customer had come for Kuroko's newest painting which is the crimson eye. The painting that was unlike any other. The first time Hanamiya had seen it, he was more than surprised. The Kuroko who had been drawing landscapes, now came and gave Hanamiya a strange crimson red eye. At the time it was strange but as the raven head looked at it more and more, this feeling of uneasiness only grew. This frightening piece of art, would it sell?

Of course it won't! Such an art piece is doomed to fail but… It wouldn't hurt to try. Hanamiya could always offer the second painting Kuroko had drawn. It was for this reason but also for the grand curiosity he had, will it sell or will it not?

"Of course! I would never dare do such a thing. As a matter of fact, I have it prepared here, awaiting your arrival." Hanamiya moved his hand to the top of the canvas, hesitating to pick it up. A part of him was hesitant but another part was incredibly curious.

Without any regrets, Hanamiya raised the painting, showing it to the customer while he was facing it's back. It was the moment of truth. The raven head clenched his teeth and tightened his hands, awaiting the verdict that is about to come. Never before did he feel as anxious about a painting as he was feeling now, "What do you think?"

"T-This…" The customer stared at the crimson eye that appeared out of nowhere before him, being sucked in by the incredible gaze. Such strong emotion of lust, so strong that it was eating its viewer whole!

There was silence as the man looked at the painting, the door opening but none of them registering it, "Master, I brought you your-" A butler of the man stopped in place, spotting the crimson eye before him.

"This is…" The man slowly spoke, "This is truly magnificent." Those words surprised Hanamiya who lowered the canvas a bit so that he could look at the customer, "I-Is that so? I-I'm glad you think so." The raven head didn't know what to expect but if he had to be honest, he was sure the customer would come to hate the image. Could he have been wrong?

"Of course! This single eye, it contains such strong dark emotions. Anger, frustration but most of all lust. I feel as if it will jump out of the canvas and eat me whole." It felt as if it was alive, imprisoned within paper.

Hanamiya blinked in confusion, his feelings mirroring that of his customer. He couldn't do nothing but agree. He watched as the customer quickly turned to his butler, "Such masterpiece! I have to have it!" He turned back to Hanamiya, "State your price Lord Hanamiya. No matter what numbers leave your lips, I will have this painting no matter the cost."

No matter the cost? For such a frightening painting? It was true that the painting was horrifying but it was because of this element that it was interesting in the first place. Such intense emotions to be captured in a still image… That truly takes talent.

Paintings are meant to invoke emotions, to feel alive as if they were there to touch what was within with your bare hands. Even if the element of intense anger and craving of blood was there, it produced that very element which makes a painting a painting. A true meaning of what art is supposed to capture in the first place.

A wide smirk appeared on Hanamiya's face, more than content with his current situation. He may have taken a risk but it seems that the heavens are smiling down on him today.

 **xXx**

Kuroko's brush moved, drawing an outline of a piece of bread with raisins before filling in the colour. Since the morning, Kuroko had drawn the green scenery of his road, the city and now he was drawing human food.

When he showed the merman the town, Kuroko chuckled. With every image he drew, Kuroko knew that the merman was more than interested in them but once he showed the town, he could see the merman's interest rise. It must have been quite confusing for the sea creature. After all, he had never seen buildings before. His world of blue doesn't have them and never will so that's why it felt as if the merman was discovering a new world.

The beautiful redhead merman had looked at the canvas curiously, pointing at Kuroko and then the painting with Kuroko nodding in response. It was the merman's way of asking if he lives there and Kuroko nodded. Well, Kuroko may not live there but he does live in a house that was similar to the ones in town.

Showing the merman where he lives is something he didn't want to do and so he just nodded. He didn't necessarily lie because he does live in the same structure so hopefully the merman would forgive him when and if the day comes when Kuroko could show him his true home. It was foolish to think this way but Kuroko wanted to think that one day it would happen.

With his new paining of bread and raisins done, Kuroko turned it around to see the merman's reaction. He watched the merman's curious face and this time Kuroko couldn't help to chuckle again. No matter how many times he saw such a face, it never ceases to amaze him. The merman's innocent expression was so different from the face he had seen yesterday.

The dark gaze… This face suited the merman much more. The face of an innocent child that is amazed by everything Kuroko does. It gave the bluenette a warm feeling inside that couldn't be described.

As Kuroko chuckled, the merman raised a brow. It was surprising because this was the first time he had heard the human do such a thing. How bold of the human to laugh in front of someone like him, more so laugh at him.

The merman moved his tail, splashing the water with such force that it managed to reach the human, soaking him in the cold sea water. Kuroko's chuckle ceased as the redhead looked down at him from the rock, smirking in victory while enjoying the sight before him.

Kuroko gave the redhead a 'look', not willing to admit his defeat. He stood up, patting down his clothes as much as he could to dry off, shaking his head as well. He shivered when he felt the wind breeze pass him, the cold air cooling down his body softly.

He looked up at the merman, noticing that he had the usual smirk on his face, amused by the human before him. Well, if that was the case then Kuroko would beg to differ. Then again, unlike the water, he had nothing to throw at the merman. He did have some rocks on the beach but then that was risky. If he threw it at the merman, then would he interpret it in a wrong way?

That smirk provoked him… Ah! Kuroko had to do it! He walked up to a small grey rock, looking up at the merman before throwing it towards him. He didn't plan to hit the merman directly but aimed for the water beside his rock so that some of the water splashed on him as well.

He did manage to aim at just that range but what he didn't expect was for the merman to catch the rock before it would hit the water. Kuroko had thrown it too close! However, he was more surprised that the merman would catch it. He watched curiously as the merman looked back at him with a new sense of victory now that he had caught Kuroko's stone.

Such a cheeky merman! It was such a small stone and yet he caught it! Such luck! Kuroko didn't give up and so he walked up to another rock to pick it up and throw it towards the merman. He did manage to throw it close, so close that it would have hit him if the merman didn't catch it again. Again!

This time Kuroko was worried that the merman would misunderstand since it was aimed to hit him (accidentally) but luckily that wasn't the case. The merman didn't think anything of it as he stared at the entertaining human, his smirk still on his face. It was his victory and they both knew it.

The redhead watched as Kuroko sat down on the sand in defeat, accepting the fact that the merman beat him. Then again, perhaps it was also a win for him as well. Now that they had thrown things at each other, perhaps the merman wouldn't mind if he throws something else at him as well… something like bread.

Would the merman eat it? Would he try? It was foolish to think such a thing but… What if he comes to like the bread? Would that make him dislike human blood then?

The idea sparked a new wave of interest within Kuroko, more than eager to explore and learn about the merman. If his plan works, then that would be a new step for their relationship! Perhaps mermen and humans could co-exist… Now this was just wishful thinking. Kuroko knew that it was foolish and absurd but he wanted to try.

Two pairs of eyes met, Kuroko smiling at the merman as the sea creature looked back in interest. Strange, the human was smiling even though he lost. It was such a puny game and yet he was smiling.

The sunset crimson rays shone down on them both but even more so on the merman since the setting sun was behind him. Ah… The crimson colour of the sun and the merman, Kuroko was able to see it again. So beautiful… Much more stunning than his painting of it could even be. His painting… He completely forgot! He was supposed to go to Lord Hanamiya today to deliver his paintings!

Kuroko quickly scrambled to pack his things, being mindful not to forget them today. He was so busy with the merman that he didn't mind the time at all! Rather than looking at the time, Kuroko was having so much fun that he simply forgot about everything else.

The merman watched the human in amusement but also a bit of disappointment now that he was leaving. When Kuroko finally packed all of his things, he turned to the merman to wave at him, waiting for the sea creature's response.

A wave, it must mean a sign of goodbye. The merman slowly raised his hand to copy the motion, observing the human to see if he was right about his guess. When he saw Kuroko smile widely, the merman knew that it was a sign of parting. Of course the feeling of worry that he won't be able to see the interesting human again arose but the assurance Kuroko gave the merman within his eyes was more than enough to know that they will meet again.

With that the redhead didn't mind letting the human go and even if he didn't want to, he had no choice, not with this particular human anyway. Kuroko slowly made his leave, walking through the beach before looking back at the merman. Surprisingly he was still on his rock, watching Kuroko who waved again. The merman did the same with a smile before he finally pushed himself off the rock, disappearing into the vast blue sea.

With the merman gone for the day, Kuroko made a run for it, running through the path he had drawn today all the way to Hanamiya's mansion. Hopefully it wasn't too late!

 **xXx**

Hanamiya hummed happily, counting the stash of money he was holding in his hand. The massive grin on his face wouldn't go away as he pushed his chair up and down while counting.

Suddenly when the door opened unexpectedly, Hanamiya flinched and stopped counting to look at the door, spotting Kuroko, "Come in, come in! I was waiting for you!" Hanamiya happily said as his gaze returned onto the cash in his hands. Ah! Now he had completely forgotten to where he had counted to!

Kuroko tilted his head to the side, closing the door before making his way to Hanamiya. Surprisingly the raven head didn't seem mad at all. On the contrary, he seemed in a strangely good mood today.

"Ugh! This is all your fault! Now I have to start all over again!" Kuroko took it back, Hanamiya was in no good mood at all. He didn't know what the man was doing but he quickly placed something in his drawer before turning to face Kuroko again. Strange… First he was all happy happy and now he was grumpy again.

"Sit down and listen." Kuroko did just that, sitting down in his usual chair while Hanamiya did the same, moving to sit on his office chair once again. He looked up at Kuroko, taking his cigar and lighting it up, "So, today I tried to sell your painting. You know the creepy crimson eye." Hanamiya began to explain while Kuroko stiffened in his seat. It was the eye which would decide his future…

"I was hesitant to even try and sell it but then I told myself that you wouldn't do something like that to me. Am I right?" He looked down at Kuroko who lowered his head. As it was going now, Kuroko began to think that it didn't sell… But he had to look up again to read Hanamiya's lips.

"Hah! Clam down will you? I sold the damn thing." Hanamiya revealed quickly as Kuroko looked at him in surprise. It was sold? But how? Kuroko's eyes widened, remembering the horrifying gaze that the painting was based on. Such a gaze… It was a success?

"I said it was sold. You understand?" Hanamiya asked as Kuroko read his lips. The man knew he had to say it again to reassure the deaf boy that it was true, "Now then, since it was a success as promised I will raise your pay."

Hanamiya reached down to his drawer, taking out a bit of money before placing it on the table before Kuroko, "This will have to do."

However, as it was placed down, Kuroko couldn't believe his eyes, "That's 10 000 yen. Take it or leave it." And as soon as Hanamiya said it, Kuroko reached out for the money, grabbing it quickly to hold it close to his chest.

"Hah! I knew you'd like it." Hanamiya's grin returned, more than pleased with Kuroko's reaction. However, now came the question he wanted to ask his artist ever since he got the painting. He was observing it until the client came to see it and it provoked this unsettling feeling within Hanamiya's guts.

His grin dropped as he leaned on the table, gaining Kuroko's attention, "I've been wondering, what is the inspiration for the piece?" He asked while Kuroko looked at his boss in discomfort. It was a question he couldn't answer. After all, the inspiration was…

"That eye, it was crimson and full of lust for blood. It was an eye of a predator." Hanamiya's words made Kuroko hold the money tighter. It couldn't be that Hanamiya knew what it was based on… There was no way.

"No human has a crimson eye like that, what's more, it's iris was shaped like that of a cat rather than a human. I'm no fool to think it's a cat's eye either." Kuroko gulped, "Cats don't have such strong bloodlust like that so tell me. Could it be that the eye belongs to a merman?"

* * *

 **Author's notes**

TADAHHH! AN UPDATE! :D I'm SO SORRY for the lack of updates on this story... "I plan to do this monthly"... I'm such an idiot and I really apologise for that :( To be honest, I really did plan to update monthly but because of life and school, I had no time to :( I really hope you guys can understand ;3; I know these are just excuses but that's all I have and that's really what happened :( I do plan to update my other stories as well, namely "A Demon's Seal" because I really do miss that story ;3; I wish I could update more often but it takes so much out of me to write the chapters... You guys have no idea... That's why your reviews help! if you would like to support me even a little bit, then plz review! This way I know you guys are still interested and will want to read more :D

I don't want to slack on the next update so I'll definitely update next month! (Or even this month again but I don't want to break a promise again)... I hope you guys liked the chapter and please if u have any questions, don't hesitate to ask! Comments and remarks are welcomed! Even negative ones! :3 Thank you and see you next time! :D


End file.
